One of the most interesting of the bird family is the hummingbird, because it not only has an unusual appearance, but it has feeding and other activity habits that are fascinating to bird watchers. As is usual with bird fanciers, one of the best ways to observe birds is by attracting them to a feeder; when one specializes in a particular type of bird, it is the practice to select a feeding apparatus that is specially designed to attract that particular bird.
In the case of the hummingbird family of birds, the nature of the food dictates the general form that the feeder must take. The hummingbird feeds on the nectar from certain kinds of flowers. Now, this nectar consists, in general, of a sugar solution and the hummingbird, because of its high rate of metabolism, requires large amounts of this food.
In designing a hummingbird feeder, however, one must keep in mind that ants, bees, and other insects can be attracted to nectar when it is available to them. The principal way that hummingbird feeders can be constructed to restrict access to that particular bird takes into account the peculiar manner that the hummingbird feeds, i.e., by gathering the nectar through its elongated beak and tongue. For that reason, hummingbird feeders have in the past consisted of a container for the sugar solution to which access takes place solely through a small aperture. An example of such a feeder is shown on page 3 of THE HUMMINGBIRD BOOK, published by Little, Brown and Company; this feeder is manufactured by Heath Manufacturing Company, Coopersville, Mich., and consists of a transparent bowl having a cover which carries access openings. Feeders of this type are also shown in the patents to KILHAM No. 3,913,527, Des. 239,182, and Des. 252,288.
Generally speaking, there are three basic designs of hummingbird feeders: the tube bottle, the basin, and the basin bottle. The tube bottle and the basin bottle both function on the principle of an inverted bottle. In theory, the vacuum created at the top of the bottle prevents the liquid from draining out. In actual use, an increase in air temperature pushes more liquid out. A second problem is created in windy situations. If the feeder swings in an arc, the vacuum may be broken and allow the nectar to leak out.
The hummingbird feeders developed in the past have suffered from the defect that they have been difficult (if not impossible) to clean; if the nectar is not removed and the container completely cleaned, the danger arises that the nectar can ferment and generate chemicals or bacteria that are harmful to the hummingbird, particularly to the liver of the bird. Some of the prior art devices are integrally constructed, so that broken parts cannot be replaced. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a bird feeder that is particularly adapted to the feeding of hummingbirds.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a hummingbird feeder having a nectar reservoir that is easily cleaned to prevent dangerous fermentation.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a bird feeder that is simple and rugged in construction, which can be manufactured from readily-available materials, and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a feeder for hummingbirds that is particularly attractive to them and that allows them to feed very comfortably.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a feeder that can be selectively mounted in either a hanging position or post-mounted position.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a feeder for hummingbirds that discourages feeding by ants.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.